


The Miracle of Life

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Newborn Children, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #19: Daddy!Klaine where they deal with the joys of a newborn when their daughter is born. This means midnight feedings, sleep deprivation, baby spit up everywhere, but also the wonderful moments too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Prompts have been anonymously submitted by my followers.

_Day 1, Hour 1_

“Can you believe the adoption agency just gave her to us?” Blaine marvels, staring down at the tiny sleeping infant in the pink and white bassinet. His  _daughter_. He's a  _father_ now. Blaine's still getting used to that.

“That's... kind of the point of an adoption, Blaine,” Kurt chuckles softly. “And there was no _just_  giving her to us. Or have you forgotten the endless reams of paperwork and the eighteen months we spent on the waiting list already?”

Clara stirs slightly, her tiny fists scrunched up to her chest. Kurt and Blaine both hold their breath while they wait to see if she'll settle back down to sleep some more. Blessedly, she does. “It's hard to remember anything before her now,” Blaine confesses. “Is that weird?”

“Sort of, but I know exactly what you mean so I guess I'm weird, too?” Kurt shrugs. He regards her for a moment, eyes wide. “She's so tiny.”

“And perfect,” Blaine adds. “How did we ever get so lucky?”

“No idea, but I'm pretty sure her sleeping might be the cutest thing I've ever seen,” Kurt practically coos. He's not lying, he's already sent at least four videos of her sleeping to Burt and Carole via email, helpfully titled “The Cutest Thing in the History of the Universe (Probably).” They are already  _those parents_  and they only brought Clara home from the hospital an hour ago. Blaine really can't find it in him to bothered by that.

“Should we wake her up?” Kurt asks, looking expectant.

“Are we supposed to? Are we supposed to limit her daytime naps or something? Because if so, I don't really remember that from any of my parenting books and–”

“Whoa whoa, breathe, Blaine,” Kurt interrupts. “No, it's not anything like that. I just...  _miss_  her. She's super cute when she's sleeping but also when she's awake and looking at us, oh my god,” Kurt gushes.

“Um,” Blaine trails off, trying to think of the gentlest way to break it to Kurt that his idea is horrible.

Kurt must notice, because seconds later he's saying, “Okay, dumb idea. We should let her sleep, probably.”

“You know, all my parenting books say we should sleep when the baby sleeps,” Blaine parrots back. He's become a font of parenting knowledge in the past nine months, reading and reviewing and cramming like he’s preparing for the world's most important final exam. In a way, that's kind of what today is. At least, that’s what it feels like to Blaine at the moment.

“But if we sleep, who will watch her? What if she does something super cute like earlier when she yawned in her sleep? I would have died if I’d missed it,” Kurt babbles.

“Five more minutes, then we nap?” Blaine suggests, gazing down at his daughter again.

“Five more minutes.”

* * *

_Day 1, Hour 4_

“I swear these diapers are defective,” Kurt huffs, red faced and sweating as he struggles to affix the adhesive strips to the correct spots while Clara wriggles and wails. For a tiny baby, she's got quite a healthy set of lungs on her.

“They can't be. Do you want me to try?” Blaine offers.

“I'm  _not_  doing it wrong,” Kurt grumbles. “I just never thought to practice on a moving target before.”

“She sure is an active little thing for a newborn who can't even hold up her own head,” Blaine wryly observes. Kurt shoots him a pleading look. “How can I help, honey?”

“Hold her legs still?” Kurt all but begs.

Blaine nods and carefully straightens out her legs. Kurt takes advantage of the break in the action to quickly fasten the diaper closed. “Oh thank god,” Kurt sighs in relief once it's done.

“There, isn't that better, little one?” Blaine coos, rubbing Clara's tummy while Kurt wrestles her onesie back on and snaps the legs closed. She starts to calm down almost immediately.

“Okay, I think we’ve all learned some valuable lessons today,” Kurt jokes. “Mainly that diaper changing really works best as a two person team, at least until I get the hang of it.”

“Agreed,” Blaine replies. “One down, approximately two thousand more diaper changes to go.”

“How optimistic of you.”

* * *

_Day 3, Hour 3_

Blaine startles awake at the sound of Clara wailing. He glances over at the clock, groaning when he sees it's just after three in the morning. He could swear he only got Clara back to sleep at 1:30 am. He struggles to a sitting position and picks Clara up from her bassinet.

“Kurt,” he whispers, marveling at how his husband can sleep through the racket Clara is still making. When that doesn't work, he reaches out a hand to shake Kurt awake.

“Blaine?” he calls out, eyes barely opening to half mast.

“Yep. I've got the little one. Can you go warm up a bottle? There's an already mixed one in the fridge.”

“Okay,” Kurt sighs, staggering to his feet. Blaine's not even sure if Kurt's fully awake. He assumes he'll figure it out if Kurt comes back with a bottle of Gatorade instead of one of formula. (Wouldn't be the first time.)

“Hey shh, it's okay, little bee,” Blaine tries to soothe his infant, patting her back as she squawks. “You are a hungry girl this morning, huh?” He sits down in the upholstered rocking chair they added to their bedroom in a flurry of last minute nursery prep. Blaine shifts Clara to his shoulder and pats her tiny bottom while they both wait for Kurt to return.

The next thing he’s aware of is Kurt's hand cupping his cheek. Blaine jerks awake with a start. “Why don't I do this feeding so you can get back in bed, babe?” Kurt offers, already taking Clara from him.

“Oh god, you're an angel,” Blaine sighs in relief. “Wait, I mean, are you sure?”

“Positive,” Kurt confirms. “But I think we've learned our lesson.”

“Which lesson is that?” Blaine asks as he shuffles back over to their bed and collapses into it. They've learned so many in the last three days that it's kind of hard to keep track.

“Always sleep when the baby sleeps,” Kurt repeats while he offers the bottle to Clara. She stops crying immediately in favor of hungrily sucking down her formula.

“God yes, definitely doing that from now on,” Blaine mumbles, pulling the duvet over his body, grateful that the bed is still warm from Kurt's body. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt replies, his voice sleepy and fond.

* * *

_Day 7, Hour 7_

“God, I'm so cold,” Kurt whines, dashing across the living room in nothing but boxer briefs.

“You know, you might be warmer if you wore a shirt. Or pants, come to think of it. You could even go nuts and wear both,” Blaine teases.

“That would require me having any clean clothing that doesn't smell of sour milk,” Kurt grumbles.

“Wait, really? Nothing?” Blaine asks, wincing. Kurt shakes his head sadly. 

“Damn,” he murmurs under his breath. Blaine immediately feels guilty for saying a pseudo curse word in his daughter's presence, looking over at her in a panic.

“I don't think she's going to remember,” Kurt reassures him. “No worries.”

Kurt flops down on the couch next to Blaine and burrows underneath the chenille throw, shivering.

“Do you want to borrow something from me? I'm sure I have a clean sweatshirt or something,” Blaine offers. “Just have to dig in the back of my closet.”

“You know, there was a time in the not so distant past where you would have been angling to take clothes off me, not encouraging me to put more on,” Kurt points out. “Have we already become so baby obsessed that our sex life is going to shit?”

Blaine winces. “Kurt, language,” he gently scolds.

“She's a week old. Also, she just fell asleep. See, look,” Kurt prompts, gesturing to Clara dozing obliviously in her baby bouncer. “We should really take advantage of the sleeping baby time.”

Blaine yawns. “And also the mostly naked husband time? Is it sex time?”

“Tempting, but I was thinking more like we put in a load of laundry and take a nap,” Kurt admits.

Blaine sighs in relief. “Oh god yes, let's do that. Nap first?”

Kurt snuggles down into Blaine's embrace. “Nap first.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/135553361620/the-miracle-of-life)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
